


The Only Gay at Hogwarts

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Fanvid, HP - Freeform, Other, Video, dumbledore - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to make a celebratory Dumbledore is gay video so here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Gay at Hogwarts

**Pairing:** Dumbledore and a little H/D  
 **File Size:** 27 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "I'm Gay"  
 **Artist:** Little Britain  
 **Summary:** I had to make a celebratory Dumbledore is gay video so here it is.  
 **Warnings:** Crack galore

[Download The Only Gay at Hogwarts](http://www.akemi42.com/files/OnlyGay.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch The Only Gay at Hogwarts on [YouTube](http://youtu.be/NAqnw07NcxM) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2007/10/02/the-only-gay-at-hogwarts/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/OnlyGay.wmv)


End file.
